


Adrenaline Kiss || Leon Kennedy ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, Kisses, Tumblr, Tumblr request, adrenaline kiss, kiss challenge, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: This was unexpected!





	Adrenaline Kiss || Leon Kennedy ||

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr blog! I just love this boy!
> 
> And 
> 
> This takes place during the Resident Evil 2 remake!

The last thing on your mind was the world breaking out into a zombie apocalypse. Hell you never expected zombies to be roaming the once bustling streets of Raccoon City since this shit only happens in the movies not in real life.  
You were supposed starting your new job at the hospital not running for your life with a hot cop by your side, the said cop having been the one who managed to save your life.

.So…Leon right? Is…is this making any sense to you?”

Leon snorted though his hand was wrapped tightly around your wrist as he pulled you through the halls of the police station trying to get to a safer place.

“You…no it’s not ..some first day.J-just stay close” he whispers as he quickens the pace.

Frowning you glanced behind you though your eyes went wide seeing more of those creatures stumbling behind you.

“Um maybe we should pick up the pace?!” You asked though after that passed your lips you felt Leon tug on your wrist as you both took off into a sprint.

You lost count of how many halls you both ran down though it wasn’t until you both slipped into what it seemed to be a bunker was went you thought you were safe.

Heart beating rapidly you looked around the secured office and not really caring of the consequences you stepped closer to the man who was leaning against the desk. With adrenaline still pumping threw your veins you clutched Leon’s police vest pressing your lips against his.

Surprised by the kiss Leon stood their in a haze still surprised by the kiss. Breaking away from him you flinched rubbing the back of your neck.

“I’m so sorry I doon’t know wh-“

Getting cut off you felt the familiar pair of lips against your own.

Breaking the kiss you took a slow breath I’m as you finally felt your heart calm itself.

Chuckling Leon closed his eyes as he pressed his head against yours.

“Give me a little warning next time.”

Glancing up at him you just gave him a small smile. “I make no promises officer.”


End file.
